<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love, leo (pjo prompts part I) by captainvaldez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530971">love, leo (pjo prompts part I)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaldez/pseuds/captainvaldez'>captainvaldez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi!Piper, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pan!Percy, ace!Leo, ace!annabeth, bi!leo, enby!leo, enby!percy, gay!jason, nico's gay duh who do you take me for, pan!hazel, poly!hazel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:41:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvaldez/pseuds/captainvaldez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>submit your prompts in the comments of each chapter!!</p><p>---</p><p>welcome to my prompt fic!! guidelines on the first chapter, if you'd like to submit a prompt.  (right off the bat, NO incest, NO heavy smut, NO mpreg and nO STRAIGHT CONNOR STOLL)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace &amp; Leo Valdez, Jason Grace &amp; Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo &amp; Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean &amp; Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, idk yet - Relationship, maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. guidelines!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22397824">just let me breathe for a second</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintmelilacs/pseuds/paintmelilacs">paintmelilacs</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hellooo!! thanks for stopping by.  guidelines are... uh... hang on.  right, they're under this.  prompts can be submitted in the comments, cuz there's really nowhere else... ignore me, i'm sleep deprived.  have fun!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>submit prompts in the comments of each chapter!! (yes, even this one)</b>
</p><p><b>prompts should be:</b><br/>
a) appropriate (see guidelines)<br/>
b) pjo-centric<br/>
c) containing leo valdez (if not, i swear to god i WILL find a way to put him in there. i'll make all the characters leo. try me.)</p><p><em>&gt;&gt; i can only do hp, mcu and divergent crossovers. oh, and queen's gambit. and police academy. you know what, just send in your prompt and i'll let you know if i can do that crossover or not.<br/>
</em> <em><br/>
&gt;&gt; aphrodite/leo, perhaps?  (sorry i just love them together, fight me)<br/>
</em></p><p>I will not write:<br/>
- age gaps of more than 2 years unless it's a ship with leo in it &gt;:)<br/>
- orgies/gangbangs/whatever you call it.<br/>
- ^^more than three people getting down and dirty on each other.<br/>
- mpreg<br/>
- s w e e t  h o m e  a l a b a m a (incest) ((nothing against alabama, i've just been corrupted by memes))<br/>
- anything shipping kronos with anyone (it's just a lil trauma i have ever since reading a fic where luke licked kronos' musty armpits as a kink *visible fear*)</p><p>think that's it but probably not.  you guys are weird.  just wait, imma have to add 'no characters having orgies with chickens and alien people' istg.<br/>
<br/>
<b>&gt;&gt; please don't request anything TOA-related as i have yet to read the series and would hate for anything to be spoiled. i <em>have </em>read the first book, The Hidden Oracle, so you can submit prompts regarding that one book.</b></p><p><b>&gt;&gt; i will let you know when i can start doing anime crossovers/AU's since i know they're popular, but I don't watch anime as of now </b>¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/>
<br/>
<strong>&gt;&gt; more shall be added to these weird-ass guidelines as you guys submit weird-ass prompts.  |:/  ya might wanna check back every now and then.</strong><br/>
<b></b></p><p>and so, dear readers, end our guidelines.  from here on out, it's up to you.<br/>
<br/>
i can't wait to see where you take me.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Vee</p><p><em>---<br/>
<br/>
</em> <em>today is where your book begins</em></p><p>
  <em>the rest is still </em>
</p><p>
  <em>unwritten.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>all comments must be in caps for this chapter 😡🔪✨</p><p>(wait no ignore that)<br/>(comments/prompts can be however you like)<br/>(thanks)</p><p> </p><p>PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR PROMPTS BELOW (lmao i'm imagining this big bad giant screaming that sjsjsj hELP)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. straight as a circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i'm not done yet!  shoo, shoo! sHOO DIDN'T I SAY I WAS BUSY GET OUT GET OUT GO BACK TO YOUR CAT VIDEOS I WILL /TELL/ YOU WHEN I AM DONE GO AWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY</p><p>if you do read it:<br/>a) wtf i thought i could trust you how dare you<br/>b) tw for swearing<br/>c) list your triggers in the comments (if you want) because the other day i saw a picture of a ginger with 'tw:// red hair' so now im super confused and don't know what to avoid or put warnings for :'|</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>ooh can i have leo and piper both being bi as fuck and being really insulted when some of the other seven assume theyre straight (or anyone, really, it doesnt have to be the seven) and then everyone gets together for a meeting on the argo II and come to the conclusion that all pf them are suuuuuper queer and laugh at each other a lot for assuming they were cis/het/allo</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Or something like that i just want insulted about being assumed straight</b>
</p><p><b>for thatoneacewiththeobscuremusicalreferences<br/><br/></b>---</p><p>mmmmmm rewriting it sorry its taking so long lovey im so sorry im just out of motivation and energy and im feelin a little insecure abt my writing T-T &lt;333 thank you for waiting &lt;3333</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks so much thatoneacewithobscuremusicalreferences for the awesome prompt!  AugustArcher i'm working on yours, that'll be out as soon as i'm done!</p><p>vv submit your prompts below vv fanks '3' (that's a kissy face not a bloated cow T-T)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“how’m I gonna tell piper?”<br/>“uh, superman?  piper Knows.  capital ‘K’.”<br/>“damn.”<br/>“mhm.”<br/>jason sighed, slumping back in his chair and looking at leo.  “d’you think she’ll be angry?”<br/>leo straightened and leaned forward, forearms resting on the ship’s railing, bottom lip between his teeth.  there was a beat of heavy silence, and the younger boy exhaled sharply.  “i mean, nah.  nah. she’s a daughter of aphrodite, right?  aren’t they all about true love n’ shitof course she’s gonna be pissed, pendejo, you’re gonna tell her that you’re cheating on her with in an inanimate object.  that’s just a bit messed up, if you don’t mind my saying.”  he finished his sentence by tweaking jason’s nipple.  the victim sighed.</p><p>“leo, what the actual fuck.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>LEO SHIPPING BRASON</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>...</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>hehe</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>For AugustArcher</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">[UNDER REVISION]</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>(NOTE: the above thingy, not the actual thing.  the actual thing is quite a bit longer, hopefully it'll be up soon lovelies :3)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>